popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Ookami-Boy
- 15▾= - PSP▾= - 19▾= - SP▾= }} |caption = |birthplace = My star |birthdate = December 24th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Blue |hcolor = Blond |hobby = Playing guitar |like = Music of the stars |dislike = Being alone |appearance1 = pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE |appearance2 = pop'n music portable, Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET, Pop'n Music Sunny Park |theme = Alternative Rock Dreamgazer Emoctro Zodiac Oracle 1 moon_child |designer = shio}} Ookami-Boy is one of the characters from Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE. Personality 「ほんとうのこと」は目を閉じれば見えるのに。 ねぇ、ぼくの歌が聞こえるかい？ "The truth" is shown when you close your eyes. Hey, can you hear my song? Appearance Ookami-Boy is a young boy wearing a bright yellow wolf costume with a red scarf, an orange patch on his right leg, and a white bandage on the left of his chest. He's often shown with a blue guitar. As reveled in his Lose, FEVER!, and Win animations, he has short blond hair with straight bangs and blue eyes. In his Lose animation he wears a simple nightgown with slippers. Ookami-Boy's 2P changes his costume to light gray, his guitar to dark gray, and his scarf is black. His face is shadowed and hidden. It's used in both Little prayer in Pop'n Music portable and ストレイ・マーチ in Pop'n Music Sunny Park His 3P is mostly similar to his 2P, although colored in a light shade of blue instead of gray. It appears only in 少年リップルズ from Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET. Cameos Ookami-Boy first appeared in the video for the original Prince on a star song in beatmania IIDX, with his appearance being similar to that of his 2P. He makes another cameo in the music video for Homesick Pt.2&3 in GUITARFREAKS & drummania. Other Character Comments Pop'n Music portable: 深い黒い夜の中、遠いところでずっとひとりぼっちで歌っている男の子。 ねぇ、ぼくの歌が聞こえるかい？ In the deep black night, the boy sings alone in a far-away place. Hey, can you hear my song? NET Self Quotes Pop'n Music 19 TUNE STREET Town Mode Hidden Song Possession (Emoctro) 君がよければでいいんだけど…。 一緒に歌ってくれないかな。 ずっと、なんて言わないから。 見えない、どこかの歌なんだ。 I hope I can do it... I wonder if we can sing together. I can't say this forever. It's invisible, but there's a song somewhere. Pop'n Music 20 fantasia Soreyuke! Pop'n Quest Making a request やぁ、また会えたね。 ここはずいぶん暗くて・・・。 君の顔もよく見えないんだ。 あの星に灯りをともしてくれないかな？ Hey, it's you again. It's quite dark here... I can't see your face very well. Could you catch the light from that star? Request achieved ありがとう。 満月の夜みたいに明るくなったよ。 君と夢から醒めるまでの間。 夜を追い越せたらいいのにね。 Thank you. It's become bright like the night of a full moon. I wish I could overtake the night until I wake up from this dream with you. Etymology Ookami-Boy translates to "wolf boy", referring to his costume. Trivia *Ookami-Boy's birthdate is identical to Kirico's, Tsurara's, and Trinity's. *In his debut, Ookami-Boy had no 2P palette. He's later given one in Pop'n Music portable, though his artwork and several of his animations are different. *Before making his debut in the Pop'n Music series, he has appeared on some beatmania animations, like FINDING A NEW WORLD, one seek and the original Prince on a star. **An early design for Ookami-Boy appeared in shio's sketchbook on the Pop'n Music 5 site. **Ookami-Boy also appears on Homesick Pt.2&3's GuitarFreaks & DrumMania video. *Ookami-Boy is based off of the character from the book The Little Prince. Gallery Animations Ookami-Boy_ani.gif|Neutral (Alternative Rock) Ookami-Boy Good.gif|Good Ookami-Boy Great.gif|Great Ookami-Boy Miss.gif|Miss Ookami-Boy_FEVER!.gif|FEVER! Ookami-Boy Lose.gif|Lose Ookami-Boy Win.gif|Win Ookami-Boy_portable_ani.gif|Neutral (Dreamgazer) Screenshots Ookami-Boy_IIDX.png|Ookami-Boy in IIDX Ookami-Boy_IIDX_2.png| Ookami-Boy_GFDM.png|Ookami-Boy's appearance in GFDM Profile Ookami-Boy_5.png|Early design from 5 Merchandise Ookami-Boy_card.jpg|Ookami-Boy's card Category:Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE Category:Adventure Characters